


Satisfaction Brought Me Back

by AbsentMinds



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, it's literally just cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentMinds/pseuds/AbsentMinds
Summary: Cassian is really curious about the new boy at school who is quiet and mysterious. Cassian just wants to know more about him. That's all, right?
Relationships: Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Satisfaction Brought Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another gift for @simping4bookboisngrls on tumblr, bc who doesn't love a good cazriel fic?

Cassian wasn't sure how he felt about the new boy. Living in Illyria, you don't get many new people at school, and if you do, you usually know them anyway. This boy though, Cassian had never even heard of, let alone seen. Cassian thinks he would've remembered seeing this boy before. He was Janek's son, one of them anyway, but everyone had seen Janek's son's before, nobody had seen this one.

There were all sorts of rumours going around in school about him. Some people said he was adopted. Some people said that he was broken, couldn't speak, and so his mother had decided she didn't want him anymore and sent him to live with his father instead. Some people said that he had lived with his mother, but he had murdered someone, and it was either going to prison or living with his father. Either way, people in the school decided the mysterious boy was trouble.

Cassian was curious by nature. He knew the saying curiosity killed the cat, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes. The new boy was just another thing he couldn't help himself with. He just had to find out more about him. Plus, he knew that the second half of the curiosity killed the cat saying was that satisfaction brought it back. 

He knew it was going to be difficult. The boy's name was Azriel, which he learnt from overhearing some teachers talking. Cassian watched Azriel a lot since they had a lot of classes together. Rhys kept saying he was being creepy, but he just didn't get it. Cassian wasn't being nosy, and he wasn't a gossip. There was just something about this Azriel that intrigued him. He wanted to know more.

That was why, despite Rhys desperately trying to persuade him not to, Cassian decided to sit next to Azriel at lunch. Rhys was in the library trying to desperately finish some homework he hadn't done, so Cassian had decided it was the perfect opportunity. When he had text Rhys, Rhys had simply washed his hands of the entire situation and told him that if he got punched in the face it would serve him right. Cassian disagreed but didn't have the time to argue with him.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" Cassian asked, gesturing towards the empty chair at the table Azriel was sat at. The table was right at the back of the dining hall, and nobody really sat there because it was a little creepy and hidden away in the shadows. Also because it was very far away from all the food. Clearly, that didn’t bother Azriel though.

Azriel didn't look up from his phone, shrugging to show Cassian he didn't care what he did. Cassian took that as permission to sit down. He started rummaging in his bag for his packed lunch since he hated the food they served at school. Azriel had some kind of plate of food in front of him, but with the food, they cooked at school, it never resembled what it was claiming to be.

"You're brave, aren't you?" Cassian said, without thinking about what he was saying. Rhys always said he lacked a brain to mouth filter, but now he was really feeling it.

Azriel looked up from his phone this time, those beautiful hazel eyes which looked almost golden meeting his own. Cassian couldn't figure out why he was suddenly blushing, and so he ignored it. It was probably just because he was blurting out dumb stuff anyway.

"Sorry, I just meant that you're brave for trying to eat that school food. I'm not sure what they do in the kitchens but-" Cassian shuddered at the thought of school lunches, "the look vile."

Azriel raised his eyebrow at Cassian in answer and simply studied him. Cassian had never been looked at with such scrutiny before, and couldn't help but blush deeper. Unlike most people, Azriel did not shy away from the fact that Cassian was studying him, while he studied Cassian, he was carefully neutral.

"I don't mind them," Cassian heard the reply and knew it came from Azriel but was still shocked to hear him speak. The shock probably showed on his face, because Azriel looked at Cassian's face and snorted. "What, is it so scary to hear my voice that you're going to pass out now?"

"I, no, wait, that's not why I-" Cassian scrambled, trying to think of an answer quickly. He could feel his face start to heat as he looked at Azriel who looked back, looking unimpressed.

Thankfully, Azriel cut his awkward brain malfunction off with another snort, which turned into a full-on laugh. Cassian couldn't help but feel like the sound of Azriel's deep laugh took the air from his lungs. When Azriel had stopped laughing, and Cassian had managed to close his mouth, Azriel finally spoke. "Listen, I know you've been watching me for a little while now, but I just can’t figure out why. At first, I thought it was because I was getting loads of girls throwing themselves at me, and you were pissed I took some attention away from you, but then I realised you didn't seem pissed off. So what is it?"

"Do those girls bother you? I know they can get a little much sometimes?"

"Is that why you watch me so much? You're concerned that all those girls are bothering me?"

Cassian blushed, looking away from Azriel's intense gaze. "I, no, I just was intrigued by you."

"What about me intrigues you Cassian?" Something in his tone of voice made Cassian look Azriel in his eyes, despite the fact he could feel his face heating.

"Your face, specifically, your lips," Cassian wasn't sure what had made him admit the truth, but he never thought about anything anyway. He was either about to get punched or let down very nicely though, he could sense it. He was just glad that nobody else would be able to see them in this corner of the dining hall.

Azriel stood up, and Cassian sigh. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. He looked away, not wanting to watch whatever Azriel did, especially if he decided to punch him, which is why it was a complete surprise to feel someone press their lips against his. He let out a little gasp of air as he looked to see Azriel pulling away far too quickly, but the short time Azriel's lips had touched his was enough to have fireworks going off in his mind.

"I hope that your curiosity has been satisfied. If not, then text me," Azriel disappeared, leaving a paper to flutter down onto the table with his number on it. Cassian couldn't move though, he was too busy replaying the kiss in his head. He couldn’t believe it was real, but once his brain had caught up, he quickly saved Azriel's number into his phone before he lost it. He definitely had not been satisfied with just a quick kiss. He knew he needed more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought either in the comments or by sending me an ask on tumblr (@perseusannabeth)


End file.
